


Red Queen [Red Dream]

by Himehoshina13



Series: Between Red and Green [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, Alternate Universe - Historical, Black Romance, Darkfic, F/M, Gender Bender, Master/Servant, Parody, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia sudah memilih, dia akan menjatuhkan diri di kegelapan yang sama dengan ratunya. Karena dengan begitu, maka hidupnya akan berarti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Queen [Red Dream]

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Stright, AU, gender bender (fem!Akashi), OOC (maybe) , miss typo(s), Historical fiction, etc**

Diikutkan untuk AkaMido Week hari keempat dengan prompt bebas.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

Dihabiskannya hidup untuk melayani Sang Ratu. Memilihkan gaun di pagi buta, menatakan rambut, menyiapkan sarapan, menghias ruangan dengan bunga-bunga segar, dan tugas-tugas remeh lain adalah kebanggaannya. Dia sudah cukup puas mendedikasikan diri sebagai seorang pelayan. Menjalani hidup dengan menjadi budak wanita—gadis—paling berkuasa di kerajaan itu.

Seperti satu cangkir teh di sore hari ini. Mulai dari cangkir keramik bermotifkan burung merpati yang mengudara, pemilihan _green tea_ sebagai the utama, serta penyiapkan kudapan adalah rutinitasnya. Memandang langit senja yang berwarna keemasan beradu dengan deretan pepohonan hijau yang menjadi batas istana adalah hobi Sang Ratu yang tak pernah ditinggalkan, sebanyak apapun pekerjaan yang menanti.

Kali ini gaun berwarna merah darah dengan sulaman mawar emas adalah pilihkannya untuk jamuan senja. Rambut yang disanggul tinggi, berhiaskan sirkam permata dan mahkota kebanggaan. Segala kerja kerasnya telah menghasilkan sosok ratu muda yang anggun dan begitu menawan, menjerat pemuda manapun yang cukup kurang ajar berani memandang wajahnya.

“Aku adalah seorang ratu sekarang. Penguasa tertinggi di tanah ini. Tidakkah kau berpikir jika ini adalah sebuah lelucon politik yang tidak lucu?” tanya sang gadis. Menyesap tehnya dengan tenang sembari tersenyum kecil. Menoleh pada sang pelayan yang berdiri setia di sampingnya. “Kau yang sudah menyertaiku sampai saat ini tentulah mengerti bukan, Shintarou?”

Shintarou hanya mengangguk pelan dan memandang lantai—tata krama seorang pelayan. “Bagaimanapun masa lalu Anda, kini Andalah penguasa tertinggi kerajaan ini Yang Mulia.”

“Ya, dan aku melakukannya setelah menyingkirkan saudara-saudaraku yang lain.” Gadis itu tertawa entah untuk hal apa. Matanya memandang kosong pada langit senja yang keemasan.

“Itu tidak benar, Yang Mulia.”

“Tak ada gunanya berdusta padaku. Aku memang tak membunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi …” Gadis itu memandang tangannya yang berwarna putih pucat, mengagumi pewarna kuku yang begitu kontras dengan kulitnya—merah gelap. “… aku membunuh mereka dengan tangan orang lain.”

Sang pelayan terdiam. Dia tahu, menyangkal perkataan ratunya hanya akan membuat suasana hati gadis itu memburuk. Dan dia tak ingin melakukannya.

“Katakan padaku Shintarou, tidakkah warna cahaya matahari itu mengingatkanmu akan rambut kakak tiriku?”

Mata hijaunya turut memandang matahari yang mulai mendaki turun, mengagumi bagaimana mata Sang Ratu sanggup memandanginya begitu lama. Emas, warna yang begitu indah. Melekat pada sosok yang begitu dikaguminya di masa lalu. “Mendiang Ratu Ryouta, ya tentu saja.”

“Kakak perempuanku yang malang. Dia diusir dari kota di usia muda dan haknya sebagai pewaris disingkirkan. Menyedihkan sekali, sama sepertiku.” Cangkir teh beradu dengan meja, genangan hijau di dalamnya memantulkan mata merah Sang Ratu muda. “Kau tahu, aku pernah sangat dekat dengannya saat usia kami masih belia. Bahkan ketika kami kembali ke kota ini pun, aku berjalan di sampingnya. Aku adalah orang pertama yang membungkuk saat dia dimahkotai. Ryouta … kakak tiriku yang baik … dan penghianat.”

Sang pelayan tak perlu menimpali, dia hanya menuangkan kembali teh ke dalam cangkir ratunya yang telah berkurang.  Ingatannya berputar pada masa-masa di mana dia melihat gadis itu ditarik paksa oleh para penjaga, kata-katanya tak diacuhkan, hingga akhirnya dia diungsikan karena dianggap sebagai pengancam tahta kakaknya.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, wanita pirang itu lupa jika dia tak akan pernah dapat memiliki anak. Satu-satunya penerus yang dimilikinya adalah adik tiri beda ibunya, yang tidak lain adalah Seijuuro. Terpaksa dikeluarkannya sang adik dari pengungsiannya, dimahkotainya sebagai penerus kerajaan, hingga akhirnya dia meninggal di usia yang cukup muda akibat tekanan rakyatnya.

“Dan lihatlah Shintarou. Langit biru itu … dia begitu serupa dengan bola mata adik tiriku bukan?” Sang Ratu kembali berujar. “Tetsuya-ku tersayang. Kehilangan ibunya di usia muda akibat penyakit. Oh, setidaknya itu masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dipenggal bukan?”

Pelayan itu menata bunga mawar merah di atas meja yang menjadi simbol kerajaan mereka, membiarkan Sang Ratu mengatakan apa yang dia mau. Dia belum terlahir saat hukuman mati terhadap ibu dari ratunya dilaksanakan, namun satu yang dia tahu, alasan sesungguhnya mengapa  wanita malang itu kehilangan kepalanya.

Karena dia melahirkan anak perempuan.

Karena dia melahirkan ratu yang saat ini bertahta.

Karena dia melahirkan Seijuuro.

“Dia diangkat menjadi raja di usia yang masih begitu muda. Sembilan tahun. Aku tak akan lupa bagaimana menyedihkannya saat dia kehilangan senyumannya.” Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memberikan simpati pada adik tirinya yang bertahta tak seberapa lama. “Lagi-lagi kerajaan menekannya. Dia meninggal di usia lima belas.”

Ya, Mendiang Raja Tetsuya. Dia masih anak-anak saat diangkat menjadi raja, mengemban beban politik yang terlalu besar di pundak ringkihnya. Pantas saja jika beban mental yang ditanggungnya mempengaruhi kesehatan fisiknya.

“Tetsuya adalah raja dan adik yang baik. Hanya satu saja kesalahannya,” bisik gadis itu anggun. Memejamkan matanya. “Memilih Satsuki sebagai penggantinya.”

Gadis berambut merah muda panjang. Salah satu gadis paling berpendidikan dalam jajaran anggota keluarga kerajaan. Shintarou ingat dia pernah menjamu sebentar wanita itu saat dia mengunjungi sang majikan yang masih berada dalam pengasingan dulu. “Mendiang Ratu Satsuki menjadi ratu tanpa terikat oleh perundangan yang berlaku.”

“Dan itu tidak membuatnya benar-benar menjadi seorang ratu.”

Mata hijau itu terangkat tanda penasaran dengan kata-kata nonanya.

“Sembilan hari. Tidak pernah ada seseorang yang menduduki tahta dengan waktu sesingkat itu.” Tawa lembutnya terbang bersama angin, nada angkuh dan kesombongan khas mereka yang memiliki tahta tak luput mewarnainya. “Keberadaannya dalam sejarah pewarisan tahta sudah dicabut oleh Ryouta saat dia bertahta menggantikan Satsuki. Dan gadis itu dipenggal setahun setelahnya, menyedihkan sekali bukan? Dia adalah korban politik. Di kemudian hari, aku yakin orang-orang akan mengenalnya sebagai seorang martir mengingat betapa rajinnya dia berdoa tiap malam.”

“Sepertinya Anda menyukai Mendiang Ratu Satsuki lebih dari yang Anda perlihatkan pada orang lain.”

“Apa kau melihatku seperti itu, Shintarou?” Sang Ratu bertanya sambil memandang pelayannya. Pemuda bermata hijau itu hanya menunduk pelan. “Tatap mataku.”

“Itu melawan kode etik seorang pelayan, Yang Mulia.”

“Tugas seorang pelayan adalah mematuhi perintah majikannya. Apa kau sudah berani menentangku saat ini?”

Hijau bertemu dengan merah, berusaha menguak apa yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing lawan pandangnya. Menjawab sebuah teka-teki tak terpecahkan yang tersebunyi, tak berani membukanya baik dalam kata maupun tindakan. Dan keduanya mendapatkannya. Jawaban yang tak tersurat.

Yang pertama memutus kontak mata adalah Sang Ratu muda. Mengedipkan mata anggun dan mendengus pelan, memandang langit yang perlahan menjadi gelap.

“Kau adalah orang paling lama yang mengenalku, Shintarou. Hanya padamu aku mempercayakan segalanya. Tiap kebusukan hatiku. Tiap kerakusanku. Tiap penghianatan yang aku lakukan dalam bayangan. Hanya kau yang tahu segalanya.” Gadis berambut merah itu meraba mahkota besar yang menghiasi kepalanya. Mahkota yang tak hanya menjadi beban akan lehernya, namun juga pikiran dan jiwanya. “Aku mendapatkan mahkota ini dengan darah membanjir di kakiku.”

Kematian, pembunuhan dan pemfitnahan adalah hal yang biasa dalam keluarga kerajaan. Tersembunyi di balik cahaya kemilau emas dan pakaian-pakaian indah yang mereka gunakan. Shintarou ingat, pernah sekali waktu sang majikan berkata jika dia dan seluruh bangsawan yang ada di dunia ini adalah ‘Setan dengan sayap malaikat’.

“Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apa yang kucari dengan menjatuhkan mereka dan menjadi seorang ratu. Apa sebenarnya yang aku inginkan dari segala yang telah kulakukan ini?”

Bayangan tentang seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang duduk di depan perapian sembari membaca buku bersampul kulit singgah dalam benaknya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan keminiman ekspresi terasa ganjil dimiliki oleh seorang anak seusianya. Mereka yang ada di sekitar sang gadis hanyalah orang-orang yang dibayar untuk menemanimanya. Para pelayan dengan senyum palsu dan guru-guru yang mengincar kantung berisikan kepingan emas.

Tak pernah ada yang benar-benar peduli padanya.

Gadis di hadapannya tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang pernah ditemuinya. Seijuuro bukanlah gadis desa yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan merontoki bulu ayam dan membuat sup. Dia adalah seorang bangsawan, putri raja dari istri kedua yang mati dipenggal. Namun bagaimanapun juga, dia tetaplah seorang putri. Dan seorang putri tidak akan pernah hidup seperti gadis biasa.

Dia pernah dan selalu memiliki firasat, gadis kecil di hadapannya akan menjadi sosok yang tangguh di kemudian hari. Maka dari itu dia berlutut di hadapannya dan mengecup cincin rubi yang terselip di tangan kanannya, bersumpah untuk selalu setia.

Dan waktu kini menjawab firasat yang dirasakannya.

“Untuk membalaskan setiap perasaan sakit yang pernah Anda terima dan menunjukkan siapa Anda sesungguhnya,” bisik sang pelayan. Tampaknya kesucian malam yang didengungkan oleh para biarawan itu telah merenggut suaranya, seolah takut  kegelapan akan mencuri dengar dan menceritakannya pada seluruh dunia.

“Benar sekali,” gadis itu menjawab dengan suara lantang. Bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tepi balkon yang berhiaskan pagar emas, memunggungi pelayannya. “Dan kini aku sudah membuktikannya. Pada Ayah, Ibu, Kakak dan setiap orang yang sudah mendahuluiku menuju neraka. Aku yang mereka anggap hanya seorang gadis lemah dan manja ini mampu membawa kerajaan menuju masa emasnya.”

“Anda sudah menunjukkan jika Anda dapat memerintah jauh lebih baik dari Raja Tetsuya, Ratu Satsuki, Ratu Routa … bahkan pada Raja Daiki pun, saya rasa Anda telah melebihinya.”

Mata merah itu tampak gelap tanpa cahaya matahari yang menyinarinya, seolah menunjukkan sosok sesungguhnya di balik sikap anggun yang selama ini dia tunjukkan. Gaun merah dengan pita emas berimpelnya berkibat tertiup angin. Rambut merahnya menari-nari dari balik mahkota yang dia kenakan, menutupi sebagian wajahnya dalam bayangan.

“Raja Daiki, pria yang tak pernah sudi kupanggil dengan sebutan ‘Ayah’. Laki-laki yang sudah memfitnah ibuku, menuduhnya mendua dan pada akhirnya membunuhnya—juga membuangku,” dia bergumam. Tampak kilauan kebencian di matanya yang menggelap. Dia tersenyum kecil. “Menyenangkan sekali melihat derita kematiannya. Dan lebih menyenangkan lagi melihat bagaimana Ibu tiriku—istri keenamnya—langsung menikah dengan pria lain setelahnya.”

Sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti. “Hukum karma adalah suatu hal yang nyata.”

“Aku bertanya-tanya, kira-kira hukum karma apa yang akan menimpaku di kemudian hari.”

Gadis itu sudah tahu jika jiwanya tak akan pernah terselamatkan. Sejak dia menyadari akan arti kegelapan hatinya, dia tahu, surga tak akan pernah sudi menerimanya jika dia mati nanti.

Dosa. Sebuah racun mematikan yang terasa bagaikan madu. Ada manusia yang tanpa sadar menenggaknya dan jatuh dalam jurang yang tak bisa didaki. Namun ada pula yang sengaja menenggaknya. Meloncat memasuki jurang dengan kesadaran penuh, menanti kegelapan memenuhi dirinya.

Dan Seijuuro adalah salah satu yang menempuh jalan kedua.

“Kau tak ingin menjawabku, Shintarou?”

Sang pelayan menggeleng pelan. “Saya bukan peramal yang dapat memprediksi masa depan, Yang Mulia.”

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Menoleh pada sang pelayan, membuatnya dilatarbelakangi pemandangan senja di mana langit hitam sudah mulai meraja dan bintang perlahan menampakkan cahaya suramnya. “Masa depan. Memprediksinya bukan hal sulit sesungguhnya. Aku sudah melakukannya seumur hidupku.”

“Namun manusia memiliki batasan tersendiri untuk melakukannya.”

“Kau benar. Selalu ada kemungkinan untuk meleset. Manusia tidak akan dapat memprediksinya dengan kesempurnaan. Begitu pula aku.” Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang pemuda, memperlihatkan cincin berbatu rubi yang sewarna dengan matanya. “Namun jika ada satu prediksi yang aku tahu pasti, itu adalah kau yang tak akan pernah meninggalkanku, benar bukan, Shintarou?”

Sang pelayan mengangguk pelan.

Ratunya sudah menitahkan sebuah permintaan yang egois. Namun seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh gadis itu, adalah tugas seorang pelayan untuk selalu memuruti apapun perintah majikannya—tidak terkecuali. Maka dari itu dia berjalan maju, menekuk lututnya dan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. Menggapai jari-jari lentik pucat dengan tangannya yang bersarung tangan putih dan mengecup rubi yang bertahta di sana. Melambangkan kekuasaannya atas negara yang indah itu.

“Seluruh kesetiaan saya hanyalah milik Anda, Yang Mulia.”

Tak apa bila ratunya telah jatuh dalam kegelapan, dia akan melompat dalam kegelapan yang sama.

Tak apa bila pada akhirnya hanya neraka saja yang menunggunya, karena di sana dia akan bertemu dengan ratunya kembali.

Tak apa bila seumur hidup dia hanya akan menjadi pelayan dari gadis bermata darah itu, karena itulah kepuasan terbesar yang dimilikinya.

“Aku senang mendengarnya, Shintarou.” Senyum puas terlukis di wajah gadis itu, menunjukkan kecantikan yang tidak akan pernah ada duanya di mata Shintarou. “Akan kuberikan kau satu hadiah karena telah mempersembahkan segala yang kau miliki untukku …”

Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan suara sang gadis. Membawa janji yang akan mengikat keduanya hingga kematian datang. Tidak, bahkan lebih jauh dari itu. Hingga roh keduanya terbakar dalam panasnya api neraka.

“… akan kupersembahkan jiwa dan raga ini hanya untukmu.”

.

…*…

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.  
> Entah bagaimana ide Orihime-Hikoboshi luntur digantikan historical fiction tentang wangsa Tudor yang sempat memerintah Inggris ini.  
> Oke, aku akan menjelaskan tentang urutan bertahtanya mereka. Raja Daiki (Henry VIII), dia memiliki 6 orang istri. Nah, yang menggantikannya adalah Raja Tetsuya (Edward VI) yang merupakan anak dari istri ketiga Daiki (rencananya ibunya Tetsuya mau aku bikin Mukkun, wahahaha). Digantikan oleh ratu sembilan hari, Ratu Momoi (Jane Gray). Karena Momoi tidak sesuai perundangan, dia digulingkan oleh Ratu Ryouta (Mary I) yang merupakan anak dari istri pertama Daiki (Ini rencananya mau Imayoshi, tapi aku sudah keburu ngakak dulu bayanginnya). Setelah Ryouta meninggal, baru dia digantikan oleh Ratu Seijuuro (Elizabeth I) yang anak istri kedua Daiki (Istri keduanya itu Kagami, wakakaka). Tambahan, istri keenam Daiki yang punya selingkuhan itu rencananya Haizaki dan selingkuhannya, Nijimura.  
> Sebenernya ada beberapa pemlintiran sejarah di sini, termasuk jangan percaya kalau alasan mengapa Ratu Elizabet I tetap perawan sampai meninggal itu karena suka sama pelayannya. Pelayannya Ratu Elizabeth yang asli cewek soalnya.  
> Mungkin itu aja yang bisa aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
